


镜中月   下

by ELoambp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELoambp/pseuds/ELoambp





	镜中月   下

窗外的雪下的很大，接连成片的雪花坠到地面，安静下来时还能听到簌簌的声音。房间里的暖意正盛，壁炉烧的火热，木料在炽热的温度下偶尔迸发出一两声脆响。  
Newt不明白他为什么在和Theseus接吻。明明上一秒还说了那样决绝的话，可下一秒Theseus就拥了上来不由分说的吻他。那是他第一次被人亲吻，温热酥痒的触感让他不自觉的蜷起脚尖，手臂用力环住Theseus的脖子，试图将他的气息留在怀中。他没办法在这种情形下去思考问题，也多少有些不想思考，似乎只要这样就能一直逃避下去。舌尖诱寻着探入口腔，带着陌生的气息毫不留情的进入私人领域，Newt能感觉到兄长身上清新的鸢尾花味道。唾液随着拥吻的动作分泌，Newt还没能学会该如何在接吻的空隙中吞咽，随着动作牵扯出的银丝平添了几分暧昧情色。他喘着气伏在Theseus肩头，被吻过的嘴唇红艳动人。  
单是看着这幅模样就足够让人动心。Theseus侧过头亲吻Newt的耳尖，微微探出舌尖描绘耳廓的形状，他的耳朵生的小巧又精致，此时此刻却泛着红，一直蔓延到与脖颈相连的地方。于是他也就顺着那片绯红吻去，从耳垂到侧颈，再一路柔情的向下，像是一阵春风一样轻轻抚过孩子的身体。肩头圆润香软，Theseus忍不住多停留了一会，稍稍用力在肌肤上留下一点红痕。他尽可能的做的很小心，不在身体上留下多余的痕迹。一直以来他都习惯这样，处处为Newt着想。  
怀中的躯体忍不住微微发颤，Theseus在Newt的眉心落下一吻。气息拍打在耳边，Newt将整个人都埋在Theseus怀里，他听见Theseus低低的询问了什么，似乎是要不要继续，他努力咬紧了嘴唇点头，不让自己的声音溢出去。Theseus的手指在不停的探索，撩起他宽大的衬衣，感受着精瘦纤细的腰肢，往上是纤细滑腻的背脊和凸显的蝴蝶骨，往下是丰盈柔软的臀瓣和坚实的腿根。或许是有些低烧的缘故，Theseus觉得Newt的体温微微发烫，像是一块奶糖，马上就要化在他的怀里，于是他忍不住抱紧了些，将他整个人圈在怀里，让他伏在胸膛上，手指轻轻巧巧的向下开拓。  
地上零碎散落着不少东西，Theseus探身翻找了一会，拿到了一盒暂且能用的香膏。他的手指耐心细致的绕着穴口打转，试探着一点一点去开拓那片柔软。说起来开拓的滋味并不好受，Newt将脸整个埋在他的胸膛里，听得到皮肉之下平稳有力的跳动，巨大的安心感将他包围，于是他忍不住又抱紧了些。手指的探入比想象中要顺利，Newt很放松，第二个指节也已经完全没入了。Theseus放慢了动作，温柔的抽插着，指尖轻勾照顾着Newt的敏感点。他并不急着去挑弄少年的情欲，只是想他能够最小限度的受到伤害。少年不自觉的抓紧了哥哥的衣衫，扬起的腰肢努力迎合他的动作，蓬松的卷发磨蹭着他的脸颊。  
开拓进行的很顺利，第二根和第三根手指也被悉数吞下。Theseus试探着在小穴内打转，指尖在不同的位置按压，终于在触碰到哪一点时，怀里的少年猛然绷紧了身体，身前的阴茎也毫无防备的射了出来。Newt像是受到了什么惊吓，喉咙里发出呜呜咽咽的声音将脸埋在Theseus的胸膛里，刚射精过后的疲软的阴茎贴着他的小腹，随着少年无意识的磨蹭搅弄的一塌糊涂。  
Theseus捧起他的面颊，细致温柔的吻他。舌尖舔过唇瓣，不带力道的温柔吮吸。Newt在这个吻中得到了莫大的安慰，他撑起身体倚在哥哥怀中，主动去加深这个吻。这无疑是对Theseus最好的肯定，他温柔的套弄着少年的阴茎，那里还是美好粉嫩的颜色，没有被过分的玩弄过，也没有被其他人触碰。这种心理上的满足很大程度上的让他获得了快乐，耳畔是少年断断续续吐出的音节，伴随着手指的动作，显得无比旖旎。  
他将Newt放平，看他整个人都陷在柔软的毛毯中。他捉过少年细白的小腿，从脚踝开始吻他，轻柔又忠诚，每一个吻都饱含着十足的爱意，仿佛是为了让Newt能感受到他的心意一般。有斑斑点点的吻痕落下，或深或浅，彰显着每一寸肌肤的所有者，吻痕到腿根就停止了，Theseus看向Newt，后者正捂住双眼，却将身体毫无保留的向他敞开。于是Theseus不再犹豫，缓慢而坚定的将自己的阴茎埋入小穴中，他能听见Newt连续的叫喊，却随着柱身的深入而逐渐变了调，最后变得喑哑而细微不可闻。  
小穴被笔直粗壮的阴茎填埋，每一处都沾染上了Theseus的气息，穴口被撑的发涨，连褶皱都被撑的平整。Theseus在他体内坚实的律动，每一次抽插都带着毋庸置疑的意味。他听见身下的少年在不听的发出声音，不知是求饶还是诱惑，但声音还是逐渐哑了下去，眼角带着泪水的看向他。他俯身吻去了Newt的泪水，与他交换一个安慰的吻，身下的动作却一刻也不曾停歇过，每一次都撞到最深处，退到穴口又整个进入，仿佛被反复开拓一般，每一下都是十足的深刻。身前的阴茎也高高立起，在没有得到抚慰的情况下已经射出了两次，空气中弥漫着香膏的甜腻香气和淡淡的麝香，不知为何，Newt觉得此时的氛围能够让他感到欢欣。  
稍微有些过了……  
Theseus对着满身红痕的Newt自我反省，他将他抱进浴缸里，让他坐在自己怀中，整个被温度包围。Newt只是微微摇了摇头，后穴还有轻微的不适感，似乎一时半会没有办法合拢双腿。他打量着身体上遍布的红痕，无法想象刚刚是一场多么激烈的性爱。这种场景只在Newt的梦中出现过，梦里的Theseus也像这样，毫无保留的爱都给他，在他的体内埋下炽热的种子。可梦醒之后便什么也不剩了，也没有像现在这样的，能够被他抱在怀里温柔的清理。这样想着 Newt满意的吸了吸鼻子，嗅着空气中沐浴露的香气。Theseus觉得他像极了某些神奇动物，乖乖巧巧的环着膝盖倚在他怀中，看起来还心情颇好。于是他选择在这个时候问了那个问题。  
“所以，你一直以来的疏远，只是因为喜欢我？”  
Newt的动作怔了一下，Theseus能从他身后看到他微微缩了缩脑袋。然后，像是犯了什么错一般，Newt有些犹豫的点点头，却始终不敢面对Theseus。  
“我认为……这样会让你困扰……”  
“确实会让我困扰”Theseus忍不住叹了口气，将弟弟的头靠在自己的胸膛上，以此注视着他的眼睛。  
“我唯一的困扰就是，我的小月亮不再和我亲近了。”Theseus轻松的笑笑，唇瓣贴着他的眼角温温柔柔的厮磨，“除此之外，还有什么能让我困扰吗？”  
浴室里雾气蒸腾，水雾笼罩着盥洗台的镜面让人看不清楚。Newt仰起头，向他的哥哥送去了一个缠绵的吻。  
圣诞节的夜里没有月亮，但月亮就在镜子里。


End file.
